SVU Christmas Story
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: "Twas the Night before Christmas, and in a Manhattan apartment, lived a toddler, an IAB agent and a leader in New Yorks Sex Crime Department. It was Christmas Time! In that great grand ol' city! This couples apartment? To say the least, it was pretty." Olivia convinced Tucker to dress up as Santa on Chrismas Eve, and, since it's Christmas it's all done in rhyme! Tuckson


Twas the Night before Christmas, and in a Manhattan apartment

Lived a toddler, an IAB agent and a leader in New York's Sex Crime Department.

It was Christmas Time! In that great grand ol' city!

This couples apartment? To say the least, it was pretty.

The cookies were decorated, the stockings were hung

Through Bensons iPod, Christmas Carols were being sung.

"Mama!" Noah cried, as bedtime drew near

"Where Santa! When he be here?!"

"Soon," Benson chuckled, amused at her son

"Then Christmas morning will be here and won't that be fun?"

Dismayed at the fact that he'd have to wait

Noah grumbled and pouted, unamused at his fate.

Tucker looked at the small boy, and then at his watch

"Look like someone is up later then a hen looking out for the fox."

Benson nodded the same as would a mime

"I don't know what that meant but its way past his bedtime."

Benson got him pajamas while Ed cleaned him up

Would he go right to sleep? Ha! No such luck!

First, he wanted a story, and then a Christmas cookie

After he was done, at his presents he wanted a quick looksee.

"Noah," Ed warned with a semi stern tone

"If you don't go to sleep I'll have to get Santa on the phone.

"Yes, I'll call up the big jolly man in red

"I'll make sure to tell him that you aren't in bed.

"He'll pass right by this house, Santa and his Reindeer

And to your wondering eyes, toys will NOT appear…"

Noah's eyes went wide, his jaw dropped to the floor

"Mama that true?! No Santa walk through our door?!"

"I'm afraid Ed's right," Liv agreed with a nod

"They'll be no presents, I swear to the Unitarian God."

So, with a quick glass of milk, and hugs from those two

Noah shuffled off to bed, after a kiss from Ed and from Lieu.

They waited patiently, an hour or more

Before they slowly and stealthily opened Noah's door

"He's fast asleep," Ed whispered, looking in on the boy

"Now that he's out let's put out the toys."

They went into her bedroom, opening the closet doors

Full of toys, game, clothes, and oh so much more!

There were sports balls and movies! Even toys that were sparkly!

(Those last toys were bought because fuck patriarchy.)

They put all of gifts in a red velvet sack

One that would fit perfectly on the back of Ed's back.

"Put on the suit, I'll go wake him up," Liv said as Ed stripped

"And be careful with that suit, it's a rental that was shipped."

Ed nodded as he dressed in the iconic red suit."

"Hey," he smirked, "wanna come search Santa for loot?"

I wish I could say after that line they made love

But since it's a Christmas Poem, I'll just say that they hugged.

"You sure that he'll buy this?" Ed asked as he put on the beard

"Or do you think he'll just think it's just me being weird?"

"If you do the part right, he'll think you're Saint Nick

Just make sure you add enough pillows to look thick."

Ed did as was told, making himself look quite fat

And finally, he put on his Santa Claus hat.

"That's perfect!" Liv squeed, jumping up and then down

"For parents doing Christmas right, we SO take the crown!"

Ed threw the toys up over his back

"Don't forget you gotta eat the cookies as a snack!"

He nodded and then went to work

Putting the Christmas gifts around the tree quick as a jerk.

When he was almost done, to Noah's room she flew

"Wake up wake up! Santa is here, lets watch what he do!"

Noah woke up, quick as a flash

Then to the door he made a mad dash.

"Be quiet, or else you might scare him away!

Then they'll be no presents on this Christmas day."

Noah nodded, determined to stay quiet as a mouse

Choosing simply to watch as 'Santa' made his way through the house.

He pulled toys out of his bag, filled the stockings with joy

Both adults couldn't help but smile at their happy little boy

Noah's eyes beamed, he gasped in delight

As Santa ate the cookies and milk without any fight.

Then Ed turned and looked directly at him

His blue eyes twinkled as he gave a smile most prim.

He then turned and left, with a wink most un-weak

To let Noah know, it was okay he had peek.

He went back to sleep, after an hour of pleading

But how could she blame him, after their great misleading.

After Noah had passed out again

Tucker came back, looking far far more thin.

"Did he like it?" he asked, his eyes lit up with glee.

"Did we manage to make young Noah squee?"

"We did, we did, he was as happy as a lark!

You sir, have definitely made your Santa Claus mark."

Tucker chuckled as he put his hands on her waist

"Well then Mrs. Claus, you hands down take first place."

Liv smiled, her arms draped around his neck.

She reached up and gave his lips a small peck.

"I love you so much," she whispered to him

"I need you more than I even love Fin."

Ed chuckled at her rather lame rhyme

"Well I love you too. I love you all the time."

The two lovers smiled and kissed soft and sweet

They considered that their own special Christmas treat.

So there you have it, my friends, a SVU Christmas Story

I hope that you didn't find it quite bore-y.

And so, I exclaim, as I bid you adieu

Please oh please remember to review.

Even if you don't, believe me that's fine

I just hope you enjoyed my SVU Christmas Rhyme.


End file.
